Chibiusa's Adventure
by xSmallLadySerenity13
Summary: My First Fan fiction so please be kind! Based After S but Before Supers! Basically What the Title Says! Chibiusa's Adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Brrring, Brrriiinnng!" The school bells rings.

"Have a good weekend class", Mrs. Nauru told her 4th grade class.

Along with the other children in her class Chibiusa gathered her things and hurried out of the school. On the way home Chibiusa began wondering what her weekend would be like. Without the appearance of a new enemy, Chibiusa was sure it would be peaceful.

"Hmm maybe shopping with Mamo-chan and a sleepover with Momo or Hotaru! That would be cool!" she said as she pushed her front door open and headed into the Tskunio home which was unusually quiet.

"Mama? Usagi?" called out Chibiusa.

Suddenly she heard humming from the kitchen.

"Mama?" Chibiusa called again.

"Oh Chibiusa-Chan you're finally home", answered Mrs. Tskunio, "How was school, dear?"

"It was great Mama! Is Usagi around?" Chibiusa asked as she ran up the stairs and into Usagi's room. "Usagi? Luna?" she called out. "Where is everyone? Chibiusa wondered

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This chapter is a little longer and the plot thickens!

Chapter 2

Coming back down the stairs, Chibiusa looked around, "Ikuko Mama is Usagi around?"

"Oh dear, why don't you relax and have a snack I made lemon pie.", Ms Tskunio said with a smile.

Immediately forgetting about Usagi, Chibiusa sat down at the table eagerly awaiting her pie.

"I don't know where Usagi could be besides Rei's temple. I asked her to come home early though, some strange stories have been on the News lately but she insisted she had to study, said Ms. Tskunio with a sigh.

Chibiusa nearly choked on a mouth full of pie. Usagi and studying? That was almost like trying to mix oil and water. Not gonna happen. "So if Usagi wasn't studying what was really going on?", Chibiusa wondered. "Did Usagi sneak off with Mamo? No Mama said Rei's temple." Then it dawned on her. Were they having a Scout meeting? Without her?

Chibiusa let her fork fall onto her plate. Suddenly she felt like that annoying little five year old girl again. Why would they leave her out? Couldn't they see she was different now, growing up into a real lady and solider like her mom?

"Chibiusa, is everything ok?" Mrs. Tskunio asked snapping Chibiusa out of her thoughts.

"Everything's fine Mama," she replied with a forced smile, "I'm gonna go over to Rei's for a little while"

"Oh Chibiusa please be careful and home before dark" Mrs. Tskunio said following Chibiusa to the door.

"Mama! I'm not a little girl I'll be fine!", Chibiusa said as she huffed out the door.

As she headed towards the temple Chibiusa was still upset. Everybody treats me like a little kid! I'm a Sailor Scout and a Princess! I'm more than capable of doing things on my own! They'll see. Suddenly she looked up and saw two of her classmates headed towards her.

"Hey Mei-san! Hey Kiko-san!", Chibiusa greeted them temporarily forgetting her bad mood.

"Hi Chibiusa-san!" said Mei. The girls began chattering about their weekends happily never noticing the figures hovering among the trees above them.

….

"Calm down", Ariko warned his brother Juno as they observed the trio below, "We cannot be sure this girl is the one."

Juno stared at his older brother with his mouth hanging open. "Really Ariko? Where else in this galaxy have you seen a pink haired girl? And our orders were…"

"Enough!" Ariko cut him off sharply as he stared at the trio. "We do not have a plan or enough information for act yet we are simply observing."

Juno noticed how Ariko's green eyes lingered upon the pink haired girl. Did he see something sparkle in Ariko's eyes or was he seeing things? Juno began to chuckle. Ariko turned quickly sensing what Juno was about to do "Juno!" he said angrily but Juno had disappeared.

…..

"We really should get going", Kiko said wrapping up the girls conversation. "Mom said there's been some attacks on young girls in our area lately. It's all over the news"

"Really?", Chibiusa asked, "Maybe you guys should head on home then, call me later!"

"Ok we will," replied Kiko as she grabbed Mei's hand and headed away. "See you later!"

Chibiusa headed on toward the temple with a million thoughts running through her head. Hadn't Ikuko Mama said something about strange stories on the news? Was a new enemy the behind the attacks Kiko mentioned?

Chibiusa was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she never noticed Juno appear silently behind her poised to attack!

….

Cliffhanger I Know! Review Review Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Longer Chapter & I Kinda Mix English & Japanese Together In This Story Hope Its Not Confusing! Sorry it took so long for me to update but I'm a full time college student…Anyways Enjoy!

Chapter 3

At the Cherry Hill Temple

"Usagiii! Stop stuffing your face and open a book!", Rei Hino yelled at the blonde who was on her fourth rice ball.

"But you know I can't resist Mako-chan's cooking! It's soo good!" Usagi replied munching on the rice ball.

"Usagi, Rei's right" said Ami, "We have a big exam coming up soon"

"And no enemy to distract us", Minako said dejectedly.

"Yeah things have been pretty quiet lately" said Makoto as she began to clean up their leftover snacks from the table. "Has Luna been feeling any better Usagi?" she asked

"As if she would know!" Rei snapped "Luna's been staying at Minako so Artamuis and Diana can take care of her until she gets over the flu".

Usagi only glared as Rei snatched away her rice ball and handed her a book.

…..

"Damn him", Ariko thought. Juno is as reckless as always, as if their previous failures had not been painful enough. Their many attacks on girl throughout the city had proven fruitless but the one they were looking for had to be here!

"I'm not going to bare Queen Katalina's wrath again because of his stupidity!" Ariko said before disappearing after his brother.

Meanwhile Juno was preparing to attack the unsuspecting Chibiusa.

"Gotcha", he thought as moved to capture her but suddenly his face contorted in pain and he was unable to move. "Ariko!", he thought before he suddenly vanished

…

Chibiusa stopped and turned around but no one was there, "I could have swore I felt someone behind me. Hello! Is anyone there?" Only silence.

"Was I just imaging things?", she thought but she shrugged it off her continued on her way to the temple.

A short while later she reached her destination and slid the door to Rei's room open letting herself in.

"Hey Chibiusa-chan", the girls greeted her except for Serena who glared at her. "Why'd you follow me brat!", she said

"I don't speak meatball" Chibusa huffed and turned to the other girls. "What's going on? Are you guys having a Scout meeting?"

Everyone stared at her. "Scout meeting? Why would be having a scout meeting Chibiusa?" asked Ami

"Yeah, is something going on?" added Makoto.

"Umm no just checking!" Chibiusa laughed nervously. "I'll let you guys get back to studying now, I'm gonna go get Diana and head home. See ya!"

Rei stared after Chibiusa as practically ran out the door. "Hey guys wasn't Chibiusa acting strange?"

"Yeah she did seem weird, why would she be asking about a scout meeting?" Minako added.

"Maybe we should keep an eye on her. What do think Usagi?" said Ami laying the book she was reading on the table.

The girls turned to see Usagi sound asleep on the sofa. Rei's face began to turn red and the other girls immediately covered their ears.

"USAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Rei screamed.

…

Juno awoke on the floor the of a dark room, as he sat up and looked around he recognized the bleak miserable room as his own.

"What happened?", he asked himself as he rubbed his aching head. He was inches away from capturing the girl but what had happened? Suddenly he it came to him. Ariko! He must have used his power to paralyze him! That's why he couldn't move! But why? Why would Ariko do this knowing what their reward would be if the succeeded. Their greatest wish…

Suddenly the door to Juno's room opened and Ariko walked in. "Why are you sitting there like a fool! We have work to do", he barked at Juno.

Juno glared at his brother unable to hide his rage. "How dare you speak to me like that! Our mission would be over had you not interfered!"

Ariko glared back at Juno, "You said the others' were the right princess and they were all failures! You always rush into things without planning! Remember Kenshin & Kenji? Do you want to end up like them?!"

Juno only lowered his head at the memory of their friends.

"We must be carefully and accurate in order to capture the right princess and receive our reward! If the Queen learns of our failures….",

Without warning the room door opened a girl with long black hair, dark eyes, and a deadly smirk entered with a message. "Queen Katalina request an audience with you, my Lords"

…

"Mrs. Aino sure is nice!" Chibiusa said to Diana, munching on the cookies she had been given. Chibiusa had picked the grey kitten up from Minako's and the two were headed home.

"Princess", Diana said to Chibiusa "what was so important that I had to come home tonight? Mama is still feeling under the weather"

"Sorry Diana, but I needed you for the mission tonight" Chibiusa replied.

Diana's ears perked up. "Mission? Mama didn't mention a mission or a new enemy? Was there an attack? What do the Scouts have planned?" Dianna was full of questions

Chibiusa gave Diana her sweetest smile. "The Scouts don't have anything planned but WE do."

"Lady", Diana said sounding worried "I don't like the sound of this!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm So Sorry For Not Writing For A Long! But I'm Just UpdatingTo Say That I Am Discontinuing This Story, It Was The First One I Ever Wrote & Looking At It Now I Don't Feel As Though It Is A Good Story At All. I May Rewrite If Anyone Is Interested Though!


End file.
